Insanity
by KattyNewJeans
Summary: Tweek was the punching bag of the school, and Craig was his defender, his love, his savior, his insanity. When a deep emotion is released, Tweek finally sees the truth. [CREEK (Craig x Tweek) ONE-SHOT] (South Park) [M]


**Chapter One: Coffee**

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_Heeeeey... Yep, guess who's starting off with a South Park fanfiction? Me. Cat. That's who. Well, anyways, yes, here's the 'Creek' or Craig x Tweek one-shot I promised, and proud to be publishing. Honestly, I was so excited when writing this, because, well, I love South Park, and Tweek and Craig are just some of my favorite characters. And yes, there is a whole lot of swearing, and no, this is not good for children to read. But you're going to read it anyway. So this is just some yaoi (boy x boy) shit I wanted to do, because I love this ship all too much. Just a warning, there is a lot of cute shit in this story, so... Prepare your little baby hearts. Enjoy, lovelies._

**WARNING: Some coarse languages, and sexual references. [T-M]**

* * *

><p><em>Tweek, go get that delivery. <em>

_Tweek, go clean the kitchen._

_Tweek, go serve the costumers._

_Tweek, Tweek, Tweek, Tweek._

That's all I hear anymore. The constant annoying sound of people shouting in my ear. The sound of my parents fighting, the clock ticking. It's all in my head now.

That is my insanity. But someone else, is also my insanity.

"Tweek?" I heard a voice say, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Tweek, dude, hello?"

It was Craig. I looked up at him, he was hovering over me, with his brows knitted in concern.

"W-What?" I replied, backing away from his gaze. My stuttering self was always acting up. I had some sort of... Mental disability, where I was constantly anxious, nervous, basically like something was after me. That feeling never left me. It's always there.

"You zoned out when I asked you about the homework question." Craig said, sitting back with a shrug of his shoulders. "I mean - you're always doing that."

"S-Sorry, I was just, I was thinking, yeah, thinking." I stammered to say, words were just a great effort for me. That's why I drew. I drew to make sense of the world. To communicate with the world. The only person I can be normal around is Craig.

He has always been my everything. My rock. My addiction. My _insanity._

"Okay, then, think about this question. I can't figure it out." He said, with his lifeless eyes. I loved that about him. He was mysterious, as well as being a complete asshole.

I leaned over, checking his book, quickly working the problem out. "T-There." I mumbled.

"Thanks, Tweek." He said, then picking his book up, and standing. "I've gotta go. See ya at school, Tweek." He smiled slightly, ruffling my spiky blonde mess of a hair as he left my room.

Everything was instantly more lonelier, more quieter, more painful.

Every moment with him was like a medical pill, keeping the insanity away. He was my drug. A drug I'd always keep on taking as long as I live.

I grabbed out my phone, looking through the Facebook statuses. Scrolling through the feed, I finally saw messages on my wall.

_Kill yourself!_

_Pathetic, waste of space!_

_You suck, drink bleach!_

_Kill yourself!_

_Kill yourself!_

I stared blankly at the words, feeling no meaning in them. I relieved these all the time. I was the punching bag of the school. Craig was my only friend - my savior, if you'd like. He would always stand up for me, when everyone was bullying me.

My only friend.

But that didn't mean it didn't hurt. The saying "sticks and stones, can break my bones, but words will never hurt me" doesn't ever apply to me. Don't say it doesn't hurt, because it damn does.

Every word is like a dagger, piercing into my heart every time.

I collapsed onto my bed, letting the tears soak into the pillow.

* * *

><p>"Wake the fuck up, you lazy piece of shit!" I heard. My dear, caring mother. Hah, that's a total joke.<p>

I groaned lowly, sitting up. She stood, with a crazed look in her eyes, more than mine, as she strode off, angry. She was always angry. Especially at me or my dad. My poor dad.

He never did anything wrong, except marrying a psychopath.

I got ready for school, not caring if there was bags under my eyes, or if my shirt was buttoned up properly. I didn't care.

Arriving at school by bus was a breeze. Nobody cared about my existence, so it was fine. I walked to my locker, seeing a piece of paper stuck to the front saying: _Fucking freak! _

I rolled my eyes, ripping off the paper, and throwing it to the floor.

"Hey Tweek Freak," I heard in the distance. It was Eric. That fatass doesn't know when to leave me alone. I turned to the boy, as he smirked. "I see you and that faggot Craig are hanging out. Is he your boyfriend?" He asked, with a cruel smile.

"No..." I murmured, feeling heat fly to my cheeks. I don't know why. But this made Eric laugh, devilishly.

"Aw! He is your boyfriend! You love him? That makes you a faggot! A gay faggot! Hah!" Eric exclaimed, laughing his head off.

"J-Just leave me alone, you f-fat turd." I said sternly, closing my locker, and spinning on my heel.

"Aw, what'cha gonna do? Run off to your gay boyfriend, and be a stupid coward?" Eric taunted, behind me. "Yeah! You're just a coward! And you have a boner for Craig! Faggot!" Eric laughed.

His laughing suddenly stopped, as I felt something wrap around my shoulders. I looked to my side, to see Craig. I was relieved to see him. So relieved.

I looked over my shoulder, to see Eric on the floor, gripping his jaw. I looked back at Craig, hiding a small smile.

"Hey, you should stop letting him say shit 'bout you, dude." Craig said, as he walked along with me.

"I-I do, b-but he just keeps on a-annoying me!" I replied, flailing my arms around to show how much I was annoyed. He just laughed, patting my head. He let me go as he walked the other way.

"See ya later, Tweek. I gotta head to class. Later, dude." He smiled, leaving me.

I hugged my books, close to my chest, as I walked opposite him.

* * *

><p>After school, I had to go to my job - my family chore, the Tweek Bros coffeehouse. Yeah, named after me. It was an embarrassment that my full name was Tweek Tweak.<p>

I put on my apron, wrapping it around my waist. I walked to the counter, facing a load of people. To put it simply, I hate people.

"Hello, w-welcome to-"

"Hey Tweek." I looked up to see Craig, thank God.

"Ah! C-Craig! H-Hi!" I managed to pull my crazed smile, like normal.

"Can we go talk out the back?" He asked, gesturing towards the back door.

I slowly nodded, walking towards the door. "S-Sure."

As we got to the back room, I feel warm arms wrap around my torso. I jumped in shock, as I turned to see who it was. It was Craig, his face red as blood, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"C-Craig?! W-What are you - ACK - d-doing?!" I twitched, my cheeks flaming. He just smiled, sliding his hands up my shirt, kicking the door closed behind him.

"Calm the fuck down, you stupid spaz." Craig mumbled, as he took off my shirt, pinning me against the wall. I didn't know why he was doing this. I loved Craig - but I didn't know he was wanting to do this.

"C-Craig, w-why..."

"Because... I love you, dumbass."

Craig leaned down, locking his lips with mine. He was... Amazing. I felt my pressure fly away, and my insanity melt as Craig pushed against my hips with his. He kissed down to my chest, licking my collarbones tenderly.

I let out a muffled moan, gripping onto his shoulders. "Craig... I love you too." I said, without stuttering. He looked up, noticing this, with a smile.

"I'm sorry - but I've wanted you for so long... I've loved you for so long. I hate seeing you sad, when people bully you, it makes me mad. So mad." He said, looking into my eyes.

He _has_ always cared. I never knew. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. He smirked onto my lips, sliding down my pants.

"If you don't want me to-"

"Just do it." I replied, smiling. It had been years since I was able to speak normally without sounding like a broken car. "I trust you... I'm... I'm not worried." I said.

Craig smiled, pushing my pants down to my ankles. "I love you, Tweek."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_That was literally pathetic. Well, it was a one-shot. So, yeah. Hope you enjoyed, anyway! _

_- rancorousCat :33_


End file.
